Wakfu: The 12 Adventurers
by StoryLord0
Summary: A story about 12 adventurers going on a heroic journey through the World of Twelve. Review for more chapters! Five reviews equals one chapter. I do not own Wakfu, just the Ocs I created in the story. Feel free to make fanart or something. Alright, peace out. There will be relationships.
1. The Journey Begins!

Hey guys, StoryLord0 here, and I'm delivering a hopefully new series to the profile! This is Wakfu: The 12 Heroes. This will be a series focusing on a group of World of 12 adventurers of each race(Except Eliatrope)Going around the world of 12. There will be fun adventures, drama, and romance. Nothing sexual, and no big cursing and all that. Anyways, for every 5 reviews, that will equal one chapter! So review, people! And tell me if you want me to finish SHHS or TPI. They're just lying there, waiting for me to come back. But anyways guys, let's get into the chapter, shall we?

000

Ada's POV

Ada woke up to a beautiful sunny day. It was the day after her birthday party to celebrate her turning sixteen. Today she officially turned sixteen, but today was the day she left. The young Ecaflip got out of bed ans started to get dressed. She changed from her brown black-spotted pajamas in her normal clothes. She wore a brown battle dress with a unique pattern of brown and tan stripes. She combed and brushed her white, bouncy pigtails, and she packed her four decks of spell cards in her belt. She also had her bronze shortsword in another pocket, and she had her potion bag wrapped around her shoulder. She walked downstairs with a happy grin.

Her family stood in front of the dinner table. When she walked down, they all swarmed her with hugs.

"Be safe on your adventures, little one," Her grandmother said.

Her two little brothers begged her not to go, hugging her knees

"Don't worry guys, I'll still come back and visit," Ada said, kissing them on the forehead.

Her mother and father were both grinning uncontrollably.

"Ada, you're mother and I wanted to talk about this before you left..." Her dad started.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Ada asked.

Ada's mother presented a deck of cards with their family symbol on the front.

Ava's eyes widened. "You, you mean?"

"Yes, Ada," Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Our family prize, passed from generation to worthy generation. The Dirunga family's most powerful deck of magic cards. For you."

"Thank you, dad!" Ada said, hugging her father. She felt the small scratch if his fur overcoat over his white long sleeved shirt. He had a funny looking pointy mustache and goatee. Her father had a goofy monocle, too. Her mother had long, brown hair. She wore her usual red dress, with black heels. She hugged her mother.

Ada walked to the doorway, turned, and waved her family goodbye one last time, her eyes getting watery. She closed the door behind her and stepped outside.

Ada walked into the town, a smile on her face. She walked past her family's restaraunt. She walked on the dirt street, dodging strangers. She saw her friend Emily waiting in front of her house. Emily spotted her, and walked over. Emily spotted her, and walked over. Emily, unlike Ada, was a Masqueraider. Unlike her creepy older brother and sister, she didn't wear a mask. She had gray skin, unlike Ada's Ecaflip brown fur. She wore a red hat that was tied back, and she had orange hair. Emily wore her black tank top that was cut short, showing part of her stomach. She also had cargo pants cut short. In her belt, she had her stygian black iron dagger and her double cannon shu-shu guns. Emily had freckles on her cheeks, and she didn't seem to have a nose.

Emily high-fived Ada. "Hey girl, you ready to go?"

"Yeah! I've been waiting to be part of a guild sanction since I was five!"

Emily and Ada both walked toward the ride. There was a Feca boy, Pandawa boy, Osamodas girl, Rogue Boy, Sedida girl, Iop boy and girl, Cra girl, Sram Boy, Xelor boy, and an old male enutrof with a big, white-furred, dog-like dhreller.

Ada and Emily sat down on the wooden carriage manned by dragoturkeys. The rest of the crew eyed down the new arrivals. Ada looked at Emily, who was eyeing the boys. Typical. Emily always was boy crazy. She was looking at the Iop. Ada glanced at him. He had chocolate skin, and he was wearing a vest with skulls on it, no undershirt. He ad a knife tattoo on his right arm, and he had baggy sweatpants. He was a little tall, and had a flat chest and abs. He had a shu-shu eyepatch on, and his eyes...Were...Scary. His pupils were complete red, and the rest of his eyes were all black. He had no shoes, and some pointy teeth. He also had a shu-shu backpack.

"You collect shu-shus, too?" Emily asked, eyes full of excitement.

The Iop glanced up at her and nodded. He stuck out a hand and grinned. "I'm Noble. What's your name?"

"Oh, me? I'm Emily," Emily shook his hand with a cute smile and a blush.

"This is my sister, Ariana," Noble gestured toward the female Iop. She didn't have eyes like him, and she wore a Iop battledress. She had a shu-shu gauntlet with a Iop symbol on it. She smiled and shook hands with Ada and Emily. "Hi there."

"Hi. So, who are you guys?" Ada said, pointing to the Feca and Sram boys.

"My name is Sylvester, and before any of you think so, I'm the smartest one here," The Feca boy said, firmly shaking Ada's hands.

"I'm Zachary, what's up?" The sram said. He wore a mask and costume, so no one could really see his face. The bone part of his battlesuit was red other than white.

Sylvester wore typixal Feca wear, with light blue hair, and pale skin and glasses. He was blushing a little bit. Ada saw that the Osamodas girl was sitting a little close to him, ad she was actually looking at him with the tiniest hint of wonder. She scooted closer without him knowing.

"What's your name?" Ada asked the Osamodas.

"Who, me?" The Osomodas asked, putting a hand on her chest. "My name is Irena. I'm here not only to go on a journey of heroism, but to find a warrior to one day marry me in my court."

"Your...Court? Are you...A princess?" Ada asked, confused.

"Why yes, but I have been trained in combat, and I don't want to be treated like a fragile peice of glass. I was hoping to find a heroic boy here, in this group. I will keep an eye on all of you." Irena winked at Sylvester, who's face was apple-red. "Especially you...Cutie," She muttered.

Sylvester scooted away a little, but she scooted even closer.

Ada rolled her eyes. She looked at the xelor boy, who was writing stuff down.

"What'cha doin'?" Ada asked the Xelor.

"Hm? Oh nothing, just estimating our group's strengths and weaknesses. Could you do me a favor?" The Xelor asked.

"What is it?"

"Could you ask that Cra if she's old enough to be on here?"

"Sure." Ada walked over and sat next to the Cra. The Xelor boy was right. She DID look younger than usual to be here. The Cra wore a green and black jumpsuit with a bronze arrow-launching gauntlet. She had her hair in spikes on top, with some falling over her right eye. Some hair was in a braid behind her ear.

"How old are you?" Ada asked in curiosity.

The Cra backed up in surprise. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, that Xelor over there thinks you're suspicious." Ada said, pointing.

"Well, I'm fourteen, but I have connections that allow me to be part of this group. I'm Cleome, by the way." The Cra said, shaking Ada's hand.

The Sedida girl was sitting in the corner, tapping her fingers. She was sitting far away from the rest. Ada frowned, wondering.

The carriage rode off, as the twelve adventurers rode off into their journey.

000

Alright guys, that was the first chapter. If you liked it, then leave a fav, follow, and a review. This was a sort of slow chapter, since I just introduced the main characters, and some possible relationships. So leave reviews, five equals one episode. Bye guys! :P


	2. Attack of the Bow Meows!

Noble's POV

The carriage rode through a dark forest, the Enutrof, Noble, and SLvester still awake. Irena's sleeping body layed in Sylvester's lap, while Sylvester was blushing an extremely dark shade of red.

Noble looked at a tree shrub-and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him!

"Um, Enutrof..."

"Kirnden."

"Are we being followed? I just saw a pair of eyes in a shrub."

"Could you explain the eyes?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, they were yellow, and had kind of black, oval like pupils."

"Persian bow-meows. More than one. I don't know why a pack of strays would be follwoing us, though."

"If a group is following, then we might have to fight them." Kirnden siad.

"Alright! Finally, I've been waiting for a brawl!" Noble said, pumping a fist in the air. "I'll wake up the others!"

Noble shook his sister, who's face was covered by a bed of orange hair. Noble's sister had sort-of-pale white skin, and freckles. Ariana's huge sword was latched on her back strap. She started to blink her eyes open, and Noble explained. She excitedly stood up. Noble walked over and woke up Emily and Ada. Once he explained, they groggily prepared their weapons. Noble walked over to the sleeping Xelor. He had a blue overcoat over his normal outfit, his record book next to him. Noble shook him.

"Hey, Xelor-"

"My name's Chaz, Iop."

"Oh. Chaz, we have a problem. There's a group of persian bow meows following us. We're waking up everyone to get ready. The bow meows are hostile."

"Fine..." Chaz stood, and flipped through his book.

000

Sylvester's POV

Sylvester slightly tapped Irena's head to wake her up. She got up from his lap, and sat up on the bench. Her tail lightly hovered around in the air.

"Hm... Sylvester? What's going on? Why'd you wake me?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Guh... We're being surrounded by stray bow meows." Sylvester blushed crimson.

"Oh, I see. Alright, let me get out my weapon." Irena pulled out an extremely small warhammer. Irena clicked a spike at the top, and it went inside, like a trigger. The warhammer expanded into a five feet iron warhammer, with spiked sides.

Sylvester's jaw dropped.

Zachary pulled out his daggers, pacing.

"Alright , youngins, I'm gonna blow the drago whistle." Kirnden said, pulling out a scaled whistle with a dragon-like head on the exporting end.

"What's that gonna do?" Emily asked.

"Well, The drago-whistle is a special kind of magic whistle that can fill dragoturkeys with anxiety, forcing them to run at the peak of their ability. If we dash off, the bow meows will notice and engage in battle." Sylester said matter-of-factly.

"Sylvester, you're so smart." Irena said.

"Oh...uh...thanks, Irena." Sylvester said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Kirnden blew the whistle.

The dragoturkeys went insane, pulling the carriage a great deal faster. Sylvester lost his footing and bumped into Irena, knocking them both down.

They stopped at the wall of the carriage, and Irena was on top of Sylvester. They shared a look, and Irena giggled a little. Sylvester blushed and got up.

Sure enough, the bow meows gave chase. eight jumped towards the carriage.

Ariana whammed one with the hilt of her sword, and Noble punched two back in the bushes.

Sylvester pushed a button on his gauntlet, and a blue orb floated above it. The orb hovered in the air, and the bow meows stared at it. Te orb zapped them with electricity, making them flee the carriage.

Bow meows jumped in by the dozen. Cleome fired at them in midair, and looked back. The Sedida girl used nature magic to wrap up bow meows and fling them back into the bushes. A bow meow almost got her, but Cleome shot it out of her hair.

Sylvester was shooting lasers at nearby bow meows. On e landed on his head, and scratched his glasses. After he blindly staggered, the bow meows swarmed him, and he was soon pinned down while they broke his tech.

000

Irena's POV

Irena mercilessly knocked the bow meows back. They didn't make it within three feet of her. SHe turned, and saw Sylvester.

She positioned her hammer, and knocked a huge amount of bow meows back into the bushes. Sylvester got up, revealing scratches and bite marks on his gauntlet and arms. His glasses were broken.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem," Irena said, "You got any more tech?"

"Excuse me, I'm a Feca." Sylvester said, pulling out a silver glove. He put it on and aimed. Fire shot out of the glove, and all the bow meows fled. They cleared out, scurrying into the forest. Some were ablaze or smoking.

"Woohoo, Sylvester!" Irena said, hugging him. She realized what she was doing, and let go with a blush. She turned curved her foot a little bit. and lookd to the side. Sylvester was also blushing.

"Um, Sylvester?" Kirnden said.

"Yes?"

"Your flame tactic may have scared off all the bow meows, but you also succeeded to scare off the dragoturkeys. And burn the middle of the carriage." Kirnden said, grumpy.

"Oh. Then, how are we moving?"

"We're falling downhill."'

"Oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group (except Chaz) screamed for their lives as the carriage went downhill and curved to a cliff's edge. The Sedida girl started chanting a spell.

000

Chaz's POV

Chaz pulled his compass out of his coat's other pocket. He clicked the dial, and everything started to slow down. The rest of the world was gray, and Chaz evaluated the situation. The carriage was splitting apart, and his timedial would soon run out. Thirty seconds. He could save three people at most before time runs out. He just had to pray that that cute Sedida girl(whatever her name is) gets the spell right. Twenty-two seconds. No matter the outcome, not everyone will come out without being hurt. He can save three, the Sedida two. Fourteen seconds. So five people will fall into the depths below. Now, who to save...He needs to save three people who will be useful in finding the others. Eight seconds. Noble and Ariana for strength, and he'll save Ada, because she can possibly have a magic card that can help with this situation. Five seconds.

Chaz jumped to the front of the carriage and grabbed Noble and Ariana, the jumped at Ada's suspended form. Two. One.

Chaz held the Iops and knocked into Ada as time switched back to normal. The Iops and Ecaflip were extremely surprised as they hit the grass as the other eight warriors fell.  
They got up, and saw Chaz looking at them.

"What- what just happened?" Ada asked, oblivious.

"I used my time-dial to save you." Chaz said emotionlessly, "Now come. We need to find the others befo-"

"Why did you just let them fall?!" Noble asked.

"I had to use time to asess the situation. You three are the best options for the task of relocating our comrades."

"Oh, so that makes it okay, you sadist?!" Noble yelled, getting in Chaz's face.

"I'm sorry if my actions offend you, imbecile, but we have to-"

"Oh, imbecile?! Here's what an imbecile thinks of crazies like you!" Noble landed a punch in Chaz's gut. The Xelor did bend with the punch, but he didn't express any feeling of pain.

Noble looked at the Xelor, shocked. But then, he just got angrier, and tackled the Xelor, knocking them on the cliff's edge.

"You fool!" Chaz said , knocking Noble a few feet away from him with a backhand slap. "This is not a stable-"

The rocks under the edge started to shift. They started to fall out, and the cliff's edge broke off the trail. Chaz and Noble fell, but Ariana grabbed her brother's wrist. Ada reached for Chaz, but it was too late. Chaz fell towards the ground.

000

Shy Sedida girl's(Name has not been revealed yet) POV

The Sedida girl, Rogue Boy, and Kirnden were in a giant flower bloom. It opened up into a flower, and they slid off.

"That was a close one." Kirnden said, turning towards the sedida, "It's a good thing you know nature magic, uuuuuuhhhh..."

"My-my name is Tamara."

"Well, good eye, Tamara! We were almost licked back there!" The Rogue Boy said.

Tamara smiled and looked away.

"Well kiddos, we're not out of the woods yet. The town we're supposed to go to is that way." Kirnden said, pointing west of their location. We need to reach there and get some help for the others if they don't make it."

000

Chaz's POV

Chaz was going down headfirst, and he wasn't afriad. He stuck out an arm, palm facing the ground.

000

"Alright then, Tamara and...uuhhh..."

"My name's Zeke."

"Zeke. Alright, Tamara and Zeke, let's get goin-"

For a split second, Kirnden, Tamara, and Zeke all stopped as they saw Chaz's body falling right abvoe Kirnden.

000

Chaz's POV

Chaz braced for impact. Wait... Is that Kirnden?

 _SNAP._

"AAAAUUUUGH!"

 **000**

 **Hey guys, ST0 here, and I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I put a lot of work into it, and left some twists. Chaz pproves he's much stronger than everyone thinks. Irena teases Sylvester with flirting, and someone got hurt. BAD. Also, where are Irena, Sylvester, the Pandawa boy, Zachary and Cleome? All will be answered in the next chapter of Wakfu: The 12 adventurers.**


	3. A Team Divided!

Chaz' POV

Kirnden was under Zach. The Rogue teen had tackled him out of the way as Chaz fell.

"Thanks, Zach." Kirnden said as they got up.

"No problem, Enutrof. Zach said. They turned to see Chaz on the ground, his arm clearly broken, but still holding him upside down.

Chaz's broken arm fully gave out, and he fell to the ground.

Tamara helped Chaz stand as his right arm, now broken, lay useless by his side.

"What happened, youngster?" Kirnden asked the Xelor.

"Noble freaked out over me saving his life." Chaz said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, arms folded.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Chaz said, shambling to the right. "We have to locate the other group of people that fell and regroup."

How are we going to do that?" Zach asked.

"As I was falling, I saw Sylvester send an electrical flare in the air. The Iops and Ecaflip should be fine as long as they try to be competent." Chaz replied.

"Chaz, wait!" Tamara exclaimed.

Chaz turned. "What?"

Tamara walked up to the Xelor. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a glowing, yellow leaf. She wrapped it around the Xelor's broken arm, which stated to glow. The leaf exploded into a small burst of yellow energy, and Chaz's arm healed.

"How-how did you do that?" The Xelor asked.

Tamara stared at Chaz. "I used magic." She said shyly.

"So, Chaz what's our plan?" Zach asked the Xelor.

Chaz stood up and looked at his group. "First, we find the others that fell down here: Emily, Sylvester, the pandawa, Cleome, Irena, and Kirnden's dhreller. Then we go back up to the Iops and Ada. Just watch out for those bow meow packs, alright?"

"Okay, kid. Good plan." Kirnden said.

The four started to walk East, looking for their allies.

Irena's POV

Irena's eyes opened as she woke up, pain shooting through her body.

"Ow... Crap..." Irena tried to push herself up, but her arms were in too much pain. She looked around her. She was on top of a stone inside a cavern dripping water. She could hear groaning in the distance. Probably her allies.

Irena could hear meows and hisses coming closer, and the padding of paws sounded in puddles in the cavern.

Irena took a deep breath, and with all her might, hoisted herself off the rock she was lying on. Pain shot through her body, but at least she could make sense of her surroundings. She could see dozens of yellow eyes in the darkness of the cavern. She looked up, and saw they hed fallen into a wide ravine. Her Warhammer was still in battle mode, lying on top of an unconscious Sylvester. She turned, only to see a giant, Persian Bow Meow with sharp teeth and bloodred eyes. It was as tall as three people stacked on top of each other, and as wide as four people.

The giant cat opened it's mouth and bellowed, "BOW MEOW MAN SHALL HAVE YOU ALL DELIVERED FOR THE PURGING!"

"Not a chance, Garfield." Irena grunted, grabbing her warhammer.

"ATTACK!" The giant bow meow yelled as it's soldiers dashed towards Irena. She managed to whack a giant group of them back, with more rushing in. Whenever Irena would hit one, five more would jump into place. They started to surround her. Then, they started jumping.

One bit her leg as another scratched her arms as it landed on her shoulder. the cats rushed in, and Irena started to become covered in fur.

" _They're suffocating me,"_ Irena said as they covered her face. She was about to die, she needed a plan.

Irena took one look at her hammer, and grinned underneath the fur.

She lifted the hammer above her head, and struck it against the ground. A white beam of lightning hit her, and her eyes glowed white. Her hands also emitted a glow, and she touched one of the bow meows that was suffocating her.

The bow meow turned into solid ice.

As it fell off her face and shattered when it the ground, Iren blew cold air al around, freezing all the bow meows.

Then Irena looked at her hammer, which had turned to snow.

"Dangit," Irena muttered under her breath as she stared at the giant bow meow before her. It stared at her about two more seconds, then pounced.

Ariana's POV

Ariana stared down into the depths of the forest where Chaz had fallen off the cliff. She looked baehind her to see her brother dusting himself off.

"Well, alls well that ends well." Noble said as he turned around and started to walk away. "Now, let's go get the othe-OOOOOOWWW!"

Ariana had grabbed Noble by the hair, and pulled him back. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!?"

"H-helped us... All out... By getting the Xelor off the cliff?" Noble said, shrugging and giving a confused smile.

"NO, YOU IOP-BRAIN! CHAZ ACTUALLY KNEW HOW TO GET THE OTHERS, AND YOU JUST RUINED OUR CHANCES!

Ariana kicked Noble in the groin, and he hit the ground, whimpering.

"Hey, Ariana?" Ada said, raising her hand.

"Ada, you don't have to rai- never mind, what is it?" Ariana asked, turning to face the Ecaflip.

"I have a magic card that can teleport us to one of them. It just has to be the last person I talked to before the fall."

"Oh." Ariana picked Noble up, set him on his feet, and patted him on the back... Gently. "Sorry bro. Who would that be, Ada?"

"The Cra girl... Cleome was her name." Ada whispered, remembering.

"Alright then. You ready to go bro?" Ariana said, planting her hand on Noble's shoulder.

"Everything's...purple." Noble raspily whispered in pain.

"Alright!" Ada placed the card on the ground. Light zapped the three, and soon they evaporated. They were gone, the card the only evidence that the trio was ever there.

Sylvester's POV

Sylvester woke to hear a wail of agony. He turned, and saw Irena standing in front of a... GIANT BOW MEOW?!

The bow meow had a rock stuck in it's side, the wound bleeding.

"Irena!" Sylvester tried to turn on his gauntlet, but it wasn't working.

The giant bow meow charged toward the feca,, Sylvester scrambling to attack it.

It was inches away from his face. Sylvester's gauntlet turned on, but he was seeing red.

To Be Continued...


End file.
